


Voluntary

by zhiyijiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/pseuds/zhiyijiang
Summary: Beta 21/Omega 10，kind of有偿加班的后续。庆祝一下双400和双梅开。





	Voluntary

“你听过那个故事吗——女神在乞丐面前显灵，往他脏兮兮的旧衣服上倾倒金币，直到乞丐喊停，”阿圭罗说，“可是最后乞丐因为太过贪心，一直没有喊停，结果金币撑破了布料，落在地上，全部变成了烂苹果核。”

“你贪心吗？”席尔瓦问。

阿圭罗没有回答，他猜阿圭罗可能是在纠结答案。如果阿根廷人想要自圆其说，就必须给出肯定的回答；但是显而易见，理论的提出者其实并不想承认这一点。

在曼城四百场和职业生涯四百球一同到来的比赛结束后，更衣室里的气氛非常好。坦白说，这场比赛其实并没有那么美妙，但这不耽误新纪录的产生和大伙对于一场鼓舞士气的胜利的渴望得到满足。

10号和21号的衣柜隔得挺远，但凭着多年合作的默契，他们还是在众人视线的死角里找到了一个机会。

目光交汇的时候，昆发现自己其实还是更想要躲开。

最终他是在停车场被席尔瓦拦住的。

西班牙人的语气稀松平常：“去我那儿，有话跟你说。”

昆不确定出现在眼前的究竟是曼城队长还是大卫·席尔瓦，他两个都不想见，但说谎也不是个好选择，更何况他其实两种情况都没办法拒绝。这种感觉让他想起了几个赛季前的艰难时刻——于是他终于没有忍住，在答应之前先搭了腔。

“你知道你现在这样像谁吗，”他说，“——佩普。”

借此他再一次印证了一个事实：席尔瓦这个人除了个头不高之外，笑点也不是很高。

这段小插曲就是他现在会在席尔瓦家的原因。十年之间，席尔瓦搬过好几次家，但昆并不是每一处都拜访过，甚至只对这许多次中的两次有印象。这很正常，不是所有一起工作的人都会成为好友，不过只要他们在场上的默契依旧，队里就还是会年年给他们颁奖。

席尔瓦喜欢把一切收拾得井井有条，这让昆有点不习惯，他身处其中，只觉得自己才是在秩序中制造混乱的源头（重点是他真的会为此感到愧疚），于是干脆抱着手臂站在一边，看着西班牙人在厨房里继续扮演指挥官的角色。

在身后一言不发的目光中，大卫拧开水龙头，昆问他为什么不用洗碗机，西班牙人说那玩意儿坏了，已经打了售后服务电话，但对方说最快要明天才能派人来检修。

这没关系，厨房也是他的主场。想到这里阿根廷人放下手臂，卷起袖子，朝水池走去。

就在他距离席尔瓦还有一步之遥的时候，对方忽然发问：“最近为什么躲着我？”

他下意识停住脚步，想要否认，又想要更谨慎一些，可是水池边传来哗啦啦的水流声，像是从耳朵流进了脑海一样，打搅了他对近日发生的事情的细细回想。

“这是我在这里的最后一个赛季，”席尔瓦从水里拎起一只碟子，他的左手很稳，“每个人都粘着我，昆，除了你。”

他的队长是个Beta，这里不存在信息素的威压，昆提醒着自己，挺直身体。作为回答，他说出了那个关于乞丐和金币的故事，然后得到席尔瓦的反问，再然后就又一次陷入了进退两难和沉默之中。

席尔瓦在流水下冲干净手上的泡沫，转过身来。而只有当他转过身来的时候，昆才意识到，其实他们已经离得太近了。

“夏天不太好过吗？”他问，至少关切没有作假。

“你呢，”昆说，“你想念国家队吗？”

“有一点。国家队是个选择。”

“俱乐部也是。”

话音落地，昆忽然意识到这话接得有点硬邦邦，急着想订正：“你知道，我不是想要勉强你留……”

大卫向前倾身，伸出手臂抱住他，把距离拉近到零。

他其实不明白大卫觉得他在这个时候需要拥抱的原因，但拥抱回去总是没有错的。他们的胸膛贴在一起，隔着一灰一白两件T恤的布料交换着体温，大卫的手上还带着没擦干净的水珠，此刻全都洇进在他背后的衣服，变成几处透着凉意的细小水迹。昆用手臂环住他的中场队友，就在那一刻，他忽然福至心灵地意识到，在这个时间点上，需要这场拥抱的不是他，而是大卫。

头顶暖色的灯光泼泼洒洒温柔浇下，把昆的银白色头发染成奶金色。

发型换过许多轮，时间也悄悄地跟着离开。阿根廷人像以往的每一次庆祝一样，把脸颊贴在队友的颧骨上，仿佛文尼，巴勃罗，萨米尔……大家都还在的时候。人总是在追求新鲜刺激的同时无可救药地恋旧，他想，将来他会在拥抱谁的时候，闭上眼睛能够看到向他奔跑而来的大卫？又或者他们其实是在根本还没有想明白的时候，就已经为彼此定义了一种特别的“特别”。

这种时候拥抱就不够，远远不够。

可能在这个复杂的世界里真的有那么一个平行宇宙（假如它确实存在的话），他们在那里当了整整九个赛季清清白白、光明磊落的模范同事，但那绝对不是这个地球上发生的事。如果非要说他们有什么事情坚持了很多年却最终晚节不保，那也是上个赛季的事情了。

而等到亲吻真的从唇角滑落进舌尖上时，这就应该被称作“人之常情”。

“你现在肯让我亲你了，是吧？”昆抵在大卫唇角含糊地问。

“操我也行——但不是今天，”大卫捏捏Omega的后颈，无声地提醒对方现在是个什么情况，“选个地方，昆，我不想等了。”

最后曼城队长被他的前锋压在沙发上。

大卫倚在几只靠垫上，一条腿分开昆跪在沙发上的两边膝盖，对着来势汹汹的亲吻照单全收。隔着衣服他都能感觉到Omega体温逐渐攀升，其实比起英格兰的阴湿寒冷，他和昆还是更擅长对付阳光和汗水。他总有一种只要停下来昆就会不知所措的感觉，为了给昆足够的安全感，他可以回应得更多一点，再多一点。这一次没有发情期的催促，而他恰好有的是耐心。昆答应他不再让他等，他就会相信，永远都相信，就像在球场上，场面胶着时，背上印着昆·阿圭罗的那个家伙只要在场上就永远是他的首选一样。

“告诉我你已经跟佩普报过备了。”他们苏醒的性器找到彼此时，大场面先生的声音里隐隐透着绝望。

“实际上，”他的搭档不紧不慢地将事实和盘托出，“是佩普让我来找你的。我跟佩普商量这事儿的时候，他让我们别闹太过就行，所以麻烦你配合我的工作……还有，等会儿别叫得太大声。”

昆哼了一声算是表示了解。

大卫没停下安抚的动作，但偷闲戳了戳他没发力时柔软的肌肉：“怎么，没了佩普管着，你是觉得不够刺激吗？”

“不是，”昆说，“我也是队长啊，他怎么不跟我商量。”

他不太认真地抱怨着，说完又想起什么似地弓起身子，凑到大卫耳边，放低音量：“别告诉佩普。”他的队长则认真答应他，顺便向他保证，以后会亲自给他戴上袖标——如果有机会的话；然后，充分地利用起他的手指，帮助昆回忆起来上一次大卫去看望他的时候他们都做了些什么。

昆算是比较潮湿的那种Omega，几乎还没怎么扩张就已经有透明的液体顺着腿根往下流，大卫还想帮他适应一下，但阿根廷人拉着他的手腕让他抽出手指，自己则直接骑在了勃起的阴茎上。他没太给大卫反抗的机会，因为知道对方并不经常由着他乱来，撒娇的权利只会用一次少一次。虽然他现在比起发情期而言还算冷静，但他身体里属于Omega的那部分今天大概有些热情过头，让人几乎招架不住。内里的软肉缠着插进来的性器没完没了地吮吸，他不自觉地跟着本能追逐快感，说不出什么话来，只在喘息间漏出几声轻飘飘的呻吟。

西班牙人抖抖落在额头的卷发，不想再苛责什么或者要求他停下，只是配合地跟着昆起伏的动作抬腰。昆的肌肉带给他一种很微妙的压迫感，他在这种时候没有什么多余的自尊心，反倒是很喜欢这种有些倒错的占有。

昆不是他的太阳，但是一束终将归于自由的光。

因为有亲吻落在眉心下方，他眨了眨眼睛，昆大概吻在他鼻梁根处的痣上，留下一小片毛茸茸的愉悦。他捉到昆的手，调整了一下角度，让性器顶端能照顾到昆的敏感点。

他总是这样——阿根廷人心中突然涌起一种不满，他还没想明白为什么，但的确有些不满，这和足球和做爱都没关系，大卫是个好队友，也是个贴心的床伴。昆的思维被快感和高热拖慢，他一时找不到缘由，也不知道如何反抗这种难以言喻的情绪，只有因为逐渐累积的快感开始失去控制的身体。大概是赌气和本能各占一半，他的生殖腔在不断的顶弄中张开了足够的空间，刚好够他屁股里那根阴茎顶进去。

至于大卫，当他意识到昆做了什么都时候，他差点把昆掀了下去。

“你起来，”他几乎是咬着牙，说，“我没——”

这种时候商量根本没用。他飞快做了决断，干脆利落地帮助昆和自己换了位置，让昆躺在沙发上。性爱中间突然的动作直接把Omega送上了高潮；他自己则退出了昆的身体，射在了前锋的大腿上。

他还是握着昆的手没丢。头晕目眩的快感过后，Beta有些头疼，刚才发生的事，他不知道怎么跟昆开口，只能用这种方法证明他至少没有想要丢下他。他小心地撑起身子看着还在余韵中喘息的昆，汗珠从发际线滑落到眼角，最终从颧骨跌落，摔碎在昆蜜色的皮肤上。

塞尔吉奥这个人，有时候你能预测到他的行动，却不知道他为何这样做；而到了这个时候，比起认真问他到底怎么了，你会更想直接咬他一口。

只是躺在沙发上的事主本人似乎并没有被咬的自觉。他从小死一次中醒过来，慢慢想明白了那种微妙的不满缘自何方——就像播到最后一季的连续剧一样，主创贴心地尽量满足了剧迷们的各种幻想——他不是要把大卫安在那个必须付出的位置上，他是想把他从那个角色里拉出来。

……虽然方式也许不太对。

他牵着大卫的手，慢慢挪了挪自己的位置，最终，虽然这棵桉树并不高，但他还是像一只无尾熊一样，心满意足地挂在大卫背后。

“要是明天你的洗碗机还没修好的话，就来我家吧。”他说。


End file.
